Currently used printing solutions and systems are optimized for media having particular characteristics. However, certain applications require different media characteristics that may not be optimized for the currently used printing solutions and systems.
For example, using the current printing solutions and systems on non-optimal media can create disturbances in the transfer zone of a printer due the media “stubbing on” or “flicking off” paper path components on the lead edge and trail edge while in the transfer zone. In addition, the non-optimal media may have a high curl, thereby, creating a high level of drag. These disturbances can create severe banding artifacts that are undesirable.